


Kanjou butsuke aeru yatsu

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Aishiteru yo.” disse, con la sua voce di basso migliore e la sua lingua di demone, inclinando la testa da un lato e facendo l’occhiolino.E Yuya gemette perché, come sempre, aveva ragione.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Kanjou butsuke aeru yatsu

**Kanjou butsuke aeru yatsu**

**(Qualcuno a cui puoi mostrare i tuoi sentimenti)**

“Ti lasci eccitare da roba veramente strana.”

La voce di Yuri era piatta, ma Yuya sapeva che non era davvero arrabbiato.

Avevano appena finito di girare per il segment Donpishana per l’ItaJan, e aveva trascinato Yuri in una stanza vuota, iniziando a baciarlo non appena la porta si era chiusa alle loro spalle.

“Non sono eccitato.” lo corresse, e per non sbagliare si appoggiò contro di lui, dimostrandoglielo. “Solo...” fece una pausa, scrollando le spalle. “Non lo so. Volevo stare con te, e casa è davvero lontana.” spiegò, sorridendogli e poi baciandolo ancora, più lentamente, godendosi la sensazione delle labbra del più piccolo contro le proprie. “E comunque...” disse, allontanandosi un poco e aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Come fai a sapere di che si tratta?”

“ _Per favore_.” disse Chinen, sarcastico. “Ti conosco da secoli, Yuya. Lo so come funziona la tua mente.”

“Va bene, ti ascolto. Cos’è stato?” chiese il più grande, adesso allontanandosi dal suo corpo, incrociando le braccia e indietreggiando finché non si fu appoggiato al bordo del tavolo al centro della stanza.

Yuri fece un sospiro teatrale, avvicinandosi e portando le mani alla sua cravatta, giocandoci un po’, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

“ _Aishiteru yo_.” disse, con la sua voce di basso migliore e la sua lingua di demone, inclinando la testa da un lato e facendo l’occhiolino.

E Yuya gemette perché, come sempre, aveva ragione.

“Ti odio.” bofonchiò, scuotendo la testa. Chinen ridacchiò.

“Come? Io ti dico che ti amo e la tua risposta è che mi odi? Anche io ho dei sentimenti, sai?” lo prese in giro, poi si mise in punta di piedi e cercò di baciarlo, ma il più grande girò la testa per evitare che ci riuscisse.

“Davvero?” disse, inarcando un sopracciglio e poi sospirando. “È stato strano.” gli fece notare, finalmente cedendo e chinandosi a baciare il più piccolo.

“E comunque ti ha fatto venire voglia di trascinarmi...” si guardò intorno, con una smorfia. “Che diamine è questa stanza?”

“Non ci ho mai visto entrare nessuno. Dovrebbe essere sicura, qualsiasi cosa sia.” Yuya scrollò le spalle. “E sì, mi ha fatto venire voglia di trascinarti qui e baciarti. Ma non sono certo del perché, non mi fido mai delle mie reazioni quando si tratta di te.”

Yuri ghignò, premendosi maggiormente contro di lui.

“Io mi fido.” lo rassicurò, baciandolo di nuovo. “Sono certo che si stiano immaginando le cose peggiori, là fuori. Almeno credo che ci siamo assicurati che davvero nessuno metterà più piede in questa stanza.”

Yuya lo guardò male, dandogli un colpetto con le dita sulla fronte.

“Sarà meglio di no. Mi hanno già preso abbastanza in giro. Non ho mai odiato così tanto avere delle telecamere puntate addosso.” commentò, avvolgendo le braccia intorno alla vita di Yuri, accarezzandogli distrattamente la schiena.

“In Francia, ogni singolo momento. L’ItaJan, quando ci hanno fatti vestire da donna. Il tour Jump-ing, quando mi sono vestito da Yankumi e ho cercato di baciarti. Ogni singola performance di Kumo no Ito che abbiamo fatto per il TEN. E il making di Hey! Say! 7.” concluse, con aria compiaciuta.

“Alcuna di questa roba è successa una cosa come undici anni fa, Yu, come diamine ti rico...” cominciò a lamentarsi, ma poi s’interruppe. “Hai detto qualcosa sul making di Hey! Say! 7?” chiese allora, arrossendo.

Il ghigno di Yuri si allargò.

“Andiamo, Yuya. Non sei discreto, per niente. Eri così a disagio che era quasi impossibile da ignorare.” lo prese in giro, poi sospiro teatralmente. “Ma non preoccuparti. Ho accettato da tempo il fatto che fossi un pervertito allora. Alla fine dei conti, non mi è andata così male.” protese una mano, portandola al suo viso, e sebbene lo stesse prendendo in giro quel gesto parve sorprendentemente tenero.

“E comunque eri tu che continuavi a buttarti addosso a me.” disse il più grande a denti stretti.

“Avevo tredici anni, Yuu.” gli fece notare Yuri. “Lungi da me avere cattive intenzioni nei tuoi confronti.”

“Moccioso.” bofonchiò Takaki, poi sospirò. “Comunque, potresti avere ragione. Ci sono stati altri momenti della nostra carriera in cui mi sono sentito a disagio davanti alle telecamere. Ma questo è stato particolarmente brutto. Kei e Daiki non la smettevano di ripetermi quanto precisa fosse la tua imitazione.”

Chinen sorrise, e adesso non c’era niente di malizioso.

“Devo aver fatto un buon lavoro per avergli fatto dimenticare così facilmente com’è andata l’imitazione di Hikaru.” disse, scrollando le spalle. “Non saprei. Mi è venuto naturale.”

Yuya fece un verso lamentoso, abbassandosi per nascondersi nell’incavo del suo collo.

“Quante volte te lo dico per essere riuscito a farla così perfetta?” mormorò contro la sua pelle.

“Troppe.” rispose Yuri, diretto. “Mai abbastanza.” aggiunse allora, e la sua voce era più dolce.

“Mh, davvero?” Yuya fece un sorrisino, godendosi il calore del corpo del più piccolo contro il proprio. “Sei certo che non debba contenermi un po’? Non vorrei passare per quello appiccicoso.” scherzò, allontanandosi un po’ e guardandolo di nuovo. “Anche se tu hai fatto bene la tua parte. Yamada ha indovinato che ero io in quattro domante, è abbastanza notevole.”

“Ora che mi ci fai pensare.” disse Yuri con una smorfia. “È tutta colpa tua se non sono arrivato in finale.” fece notare, facendo un passo indietro e fissando il fidanzato, irritato.

“Ti sei sabotato da solo!” lo contraddisse il più grande, scuotendo la testa. “Non è colpa mia se mi conosci troppo bene.”

“Non è colpa mia se sei come un libro aperto.” gli disse Yuri. “E dannazione a Hikaru che aspettava che rispondessi io a tutte le domande per primo, così non è che potessi dipendere dalle sue risposte. E non potevo mentire palesemente, non baro come Yamada.”

“Yuri.” lo interruppe Yuya, prendendogli il viso tra le mani e ridacchiando. “Dillo di nuovo.”

“Cosa? Che Yamada è un imbroglione di cui non ci si può fidare? Lo posso scrivere sui muri se vuoi.” disse, ma sapeva di cosa stesse parlando Yuya.

“Yuri...” disse il più grande, tirandoselo più vicino.

“ _Aishiteru yo_.” dichiarò Yuri, sinceramente fiero di sé stesso per quanto riuscisse a suonare come Takaki.

Ma, apparentemente, il più grande non era soddisfatto.

“Non io. Tu.”

Yuri si prese il suo tempo. Si avvicinò ancora di più a Yuya, sfiorandolo con il naso sul mento e risalendo, finché non ebbe le labbra contro le sue.

“Aishiteru.” mormorò contro la sua bocca. Sentì Yuya sorridere, un velo di compiacimento nel sorriso, e scosse la testa. “Che te ne pare se adesso mi fai sentire l’originale?” pretese, mordendo giocosamente il labbro del maggiore.

Yuya rise, avvolgendo le braccia intorno a lui e guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

“Aishiteru yo, Chinen Yuri.”

Ed era incredibilmente simile, ma faceva tutta la differenza per Yuri.


End file.
